Tyrion Lannister
: Tyrion Lannister: "I'm guilty of a far more monstrous crime: I'm guilty of being a dwarf!" : Tywin Lannister: "You are not on trial for being a dwarf." : Tyrion Lannister: "Oh, yes I am! I've been on trial for that my entire life!" : — Tyrion at his trial, falsely accused of killing his nephew King Joffrey.src Lord Tyrion Lannister är Lord Tywin Lannisters yngsta son och yngre bror till tvillingarna Cersei och Jaime Lannister. Eftersom han föddes som dvärg har han behövt använda sin klipskhet och sitt intellekt för att överkomma de hånfulla fördomar som han fått utså i det kungliga hovet. Catelyn Starks bortförande av Tyrion, för ett brott som han inte begått, var en av gnistorna som gjorde att De fem kungarnas krig bröt ut. Efter att ha undflytt sina fångare utnämns Tyrion av sin far till tillfällig "Kungens hand" till Joffrey Baratheon där han framgångsrikt förvarade Kungshamn mot Stannis Baratheons invasion i slaget vid Svartvattenforsen. Efter slaget blev han ifråntagen sin makt och degraderad till skattmästare och så småningom falskt anklagad för Kung Joffreys mord. Efter att hans förkämpe, Oberyn Martell, dör i Tyrions tvekamp, flyr Tyrion till Essos med hjälp av Jaime och Varys efter att ha mördat sin far. I Essos tas han till fånga av Jorah Mormont och förs till Daenerys Targaryen i Meereen. Daenerys bestämmer sig för att använda sig av Tyrion erfarenheter från Västeros för att ta tillbaka järntronen. Efter att har vunnit drakdrottningens tillit utnämns Tyrion till den högaktade positionen som Drottningens Hand. Efter det så följer han med Daenerys till Västeros tillsammans med deras nyvunna armé. De beger sig till Daenerys förfäders hem, Draksten för att påbörja invasionen av Västeros. Tyrion agerar som strateg under invasionen. Familj Tyrion Lannister är Tywin Lannisters yngsta son. Hans två äldre syskon, tvillingarna Jaime och Cersei är ungefär fyra år äldre än Tyrion. Hans mor Joanna dog under hans förlossning. Tyrion gifte sig med Sansa Stark, men eftersom äktenskapet inte konsumerats i enlighet med lagen, är det osäkert om äktenskapet gäller. Hur som helst gör det så att ätten Lannister har ett legitimt anspråk på Vinterhed och Norden. Historia Som ung ville han bort från sin familj, och hans allra högsta önskan var att ha egna drakar. När han var i Kungshamn tittade han på deras skelett nere i källaren. När Tyrion var ung, ca 12 år mötte han Tysha, en torpardotter som var jagad av två män. Hon låg med honom. Dagen därpå gifte de sig. När Tywin fick höra deta sa han till Jamie att han skulle säga till Tyrion att hon var en sköka. Tywin bröt äktenskapet och sålde henne till sina soldater. Slutligen lät han Tyrion ta henne en sista gång. Tyrion trodde hela tiden att hon var en köpt sköka för att göra honom till man. Denna händelsen skulle prägla Tyrions liv. Han förlät aldig sin far för detta. När han fick reda på att hon verkligen var er torpardotter lovade han att hämnas. 298 AC Tyrion åkte med sin familj till Vinterhed. Eter det föjde han med Jon Snow till muren för att kolla hur det kändes att stå högst upp på muren. Efter det åkte han tillbaka till Vinterhed. Han träffade Robb som inte välkomnade honom, dels för att han såg Tyrion ansvarig till att hans lillebror Bran var alvarligt skadad och inte längre kunde använda benen. Han hade dock för avsikt att hjälpa Bran och gav honom en ritning på en sadel som skulle göra att han kunde rida. Senare begav han sig tillbaka till Kungshamn där han träffade Catelyn, mor till Bran. Hon tog honom till fånga och förde honom till Örnnästet. Han lycka ta sig där ifrån och på vägen hem får han några bundsförvaltar, som han vinner ett slag med. Tyrion kommer till Kungshamn på order av sin far. Han styr riket som hand och lyckas vända många motgångar och göra saker bättre. 299 AC I slutet blir han tvungen att leda soldaterna i strid och när en av hans egna försöker döda honom blir han allvarligt skadad. Han låg nu i koma och när han vaknade upp sövse systern honom. När han slutligen vaknade upp helt insåg han att nästan allt han gjort hade återstälst till hur det vaar innan, av hans far som hande kommit till staden. 300 AC Där hans syskonson Joffrey blir dödad är det Tyrion som blir anklagad för modet. Han har dock inte gjort och efter en lång rättegång blir han dömd skyldig. Slutligen tvingas han fly och under flykten dödar han sin far för vad han gjorde med Tysha. Kategori:Karaktär